pokemon_drama_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Team Sun: Bagon, Machop, Kirlia, Scyther, Glameow, Sneasel, Shinx, Abra, Chikorita Team Moon: Sunflora, Plusle, Minun, Kricketot, Bidoof, Porygon, Eevee, Cubchoo, Granbull Fraxure: Last time on Pokemon Drama Island, it was Farfetch'd who got kicked off after Sneasel's evil plan. Now there's some tension between Sneasel and Granbull, Porygon is plotting something deeper than expected, and an alliance may be broken. Shinx: *yawns* Glameow, good morning. Glameow: Hello, Shinx. I heard in advance that today's challenge is a dance-off. Shinx: A dance-off? Glameow: Yeah, it'll be Team Sun vs. Team Moon in the dancing competition. I know we'll win. Shinx: Go Team Sun! Glameow: Yeah! With Sneasel and Granbull... Granbull: Why did you get out Farfetch'd last time? Sneasel: I'm not a part of your team, I didn't do any voting. That's your fault. Granbull: *sneers* It's my fault now, is it? Well, I've had enough. Team Sun is going down. Sneasel: We'll just see about that. With Bagon and Kirlia... Bagon: Hey Kirlia, what's up? Kirlia: Just go away Bagon, I'm trying to relax here. Bagon: Sorry, just checking up. So, do you think we'll win the dance-off? Kirlia: Today's contest is a dance-off? Bagon: Yup, and everybody except one person from each team gets a partner. I was wondering if you'd be- Kirlia: I'm not being your partner. Bagon: Dang it, I was so close! With Plusle and Minun... Plusle: Hey Minun, WE should be dance partners! Minun: That's a great idea, Plusle! Let's work together! Plusle & Minun: YEAH! Fraxure: Campers, please meet in the center of camp. I've set up the dancing stage. Each team has nine members, so everybody from each team gets a partner except one. There will be two Pokemon without partners. I'll move you up according to how I think your dance moves are. pair up! Duos: Plusle & Minun Glameow & Shinx Bagon & Abra Kirlia & Machop Sneasel & Chikorita Kricketot & Sunflora Bidoof & Eevee Porygon & Granbull Solos: Scyther Cubchoo Fraxure: Okay then, first up are Sneasel and Chikorita! This should be good and embarrassing. Chikorita: We didn't even have any time to practice. Sneasel: This challenge is stupid. Fraxure: Begin! *Sneasel and Chikorita do some random dances moves, and in the end, Sneasel accidentally claws Chikorita, automatically putting them out of the contest. Sneasel: But I could do a solo. Fraxure: Nope, I said only two Pokemon would get solos. Unless one of them wants to trade with you- Scyther: I'll trade! I'm just not a dancer. Sneasel: Why did I say that? *Sneasel smacks his face* Granbull: Hahaha! I'll go next! Porygon: Oh please no, I was just desperate for a partner... Fraxure: Whoa, Porygon and Granbull. Two guys together is just a little awkward, but I won't disqualify you or anything (unless you suck like Sneasel and Chikorita). Begin! *Porygon starts doing the robot dance while Granbull shows off some muscles in his dance* Fraxure: Passable. I will move you on. Next up is Bagon and Abra. Abra: Just to let you know, I'm not dating Bagon or anything, I'm just- Fraxure: Nobody cares. Begin. *Bagon looks at Kirlia while dancing and tries to do his best. Abra is basically their only hope at staying in because of her magical moves (and literally, they are magical). In the end, Bagon was just bad and they didn't pass. Abra: That's all your fault, Bagon! Bagon: Sorry. Fraxure: Kricketot and Sunflora. Sunflora: Oh my gosh, Kricketot, we're up. Kricketot: I know Fraxure will be astonished by my awesome laser shooting act. *Sunflora puts on an impressive Petal Dance while Kricketot fires lasers while flying in a jetapck and juggling while singing the ABC's and in between each letter doing a jumping-jack in a split second. Fraxure: I think I know our winners, but I won't reveal anything. Definitely passed. Next on stage are Plusle and Minun. They put on a good act and pass. Glameow and Shinx pass, Kirlia and Machop pass, Bidoof and Eevee fail, Cubchoo fails, and Sneasel tries again after taking Scyther's place and passes. Round 2: Kirlia and Machop do awesomely and pass, Glameow and Shinx pass, Plusle and Minun pass, Porygon and Granbull fail, and Sneasel passes. Kricketot misfires a laser at Sunflora. BOO! Round 3: Extreme dancing. Kirlia and Machop don't make the cut. Sneasel moves on, Plusle & Minun move on, and it's down to Glameow and Shinx. Shinx: We can do this! Glameow: Of course we can! Glameow: I have had a secret plan this whole time. You don't think I'd ally with Shinx without a plan, would you? I'm going to betray her eventually. She's spoiled rotten, and not very good with much. Not too smart, either. I'm going to mess her up this round. Halfway through the act, Glameow trips Shinx and makes her fall on her face. Shinx fails, but Glameow moves on as the second solo. Glameow: Ha! Sneasel: Why is it that the solos keep switching? Scyther: Yeah, Sneasel took mine. Cubchoo: Go Glameow! I want her to win because she took my spot! Plusle and Minun accidentally electrify the stage because of their excitement, and Fraxure kicks them out. Sneasel trips halfway through his turn. And Glameow does perfectly, so Team Sun are the victors. Fraxure: I saw it coming. Team Moon, meet me at the elimination ceremony tonight. At the ceremony... Fraxure: Here we have: Sunflora, Plusle, Minun, Kricketot, Bidoof, Porygon, Eevee, Cubchoo, and Granbull. I have eight marshmallows, one of you goes home. Take your marshmallows, Porygon and Granbull. Your act was so weird I liked it. Plusle and Minun stay for making it the farthest. Now for the fun: Kricketot, Sunflora, and Eevee. You are saved. It's down to Bidoof and Cubchoo for elimination. Fraxure looks at them for a while, and after long stares, pulls out the last marshmallow and says, Fraxure: Bidoof. Cubchoo: *sniffle* Why? Fraxure: First of all, you are a bad dancer. Second of all, wipe your nose, dude! Cubchoo: Aw, man...bye, guys. Fraxure: And with that, who will get out next? Find out on the next edition of Pokemon Drama Island!